User blog:TheGreatClockwyrm/Velyn, the Spectral Lance
Abilities= Velyn's non-empowered basic attacks generate a stack of Spirit Lance. At 6 stacks, Velyn's next basic attack strikes all enemies along a 1000 range line, dealing |ad}} critical strike chance)|critical chance}} }} to his main target and in a small area around it and of the attack's total damage to all other enemies struck along the line. |description2= Spirit Lance-empowered basic attacks can still . |description3 = Whenever Velyn retrieves a left by his abilities, his next basic attack will also be empowered. |description4 = last 6 seconds before disappearing. |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |damagetype = Physical |spellshield = False |spelleffects = Area of effect |projectile = True |parry = True |notes = * The additional on-hits from and do not grant additional stacks of Spirit Lance. * As with most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage from Spirit Lance will apply . * On-hit effects are only applied to his selected attack target. * Attacking wards will still generate stacks towards Spirit Lance but the empowered attack will not be consumed. * The empowered basic attack is considered an ability and will thus fire after the cast time even if Velyn is or . ** Because of this, the attack is also unable to stack , or apply cooldown reduction. }} Velyn calls a down upon the target area which strikes after a -seconds delay, dealing to all enemies struck and remaining on the field. |leveling = }} |description2 = If the strikes a Specter left behind from Vaulting Grasp, then the Specter detonates, dealing 50% increased damage and nearby enemies for 1.25 seconds. Enemies may only be damaged by one explosion per cast. |leveling2 = }} |target range = 925 |effect radius= 200 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Ground |damagetype = Physical |affects = Enemies |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |projectile = True |notes= * There is an second casting time that must be completed in order for the impact to deal damage. After the second casting time, there is no way to stop the spell. ** Cast times cannot be interrupted by crowd control effects, and will only be interrupted by Velyn's death. If Velyn dies during the seconds, the impact will fizzle after the seconds (and will not deal damage). ** During the cast time, Velyn will ignore crowd control effects but still suffers from them if the duration persists. ** If Velyn is displaced by a during the cast time, Spectral Smite will still go off at the target location even if he is no longer in range. * Spectral Smite grants over a large area on-cast, which persists for a short duration after the blast hits. }} Velyn conjures a that faces him. After a -second delay, the rapidly travels towards his location upon casting, dealing to all enemies struck and them by 40% for 2 seconds. |leveling = }} |description2 = If Velyn catches the , then his next basic attack is empowered. |description3 = If the passes through a Specter left behind from Vaulting Grasp, then it carries the Specter along with it. If Velyn touches the Specter in this manner, then he is . Instances of healing are reduced by 40% beyond the first. |leveling3 = |Maximum Heal| }} |range = 925 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Direction |damagetype = Physical |affects = Enemies, Self |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |projectile = True |notes= * Pending further work. }} Velyn vaults to a nearby location, leaving behind a Specter at his previous location for 4 seconds. |description2 = If Velyn catches or retrieves a using this ability, then its cooldown is reset and he gains }} for 4 seconds. |leveling = %}} |range = 450 |cooldown = |cost = |targeting = Direction |affects = Self |notes= * Pending further work. }} Velyn summons a short wall of that impede enemy movement. Enemies that pass through the wall are and for 2 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = %}} |description2 = Velyn may pick up the summoned as usual to empower his basic attacks at the cost of shortening or destroying his wall. |range = 1250 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |notes= * Pending further work. }} |-|Strategy= |-|Background= |-|Quotes= |-|Development= |-|Trivia= Category:Custom champions